


More to love

by GeneralnickyHux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Chubby Hux, F/M, Feeding, Fluff, Kind Reader, Loving Reader, Pampering, Self Confidence Issues, Weight Gain, embarrassed Hux, reader loving hux the way he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralnickyHux/pseuds/GeneralnickyHux
Summary: Hux and reader have been married for 3 years now and Hux has changed a lot from 3 years ago and the reader loves him even more now. Hux gets self conscious and reader reassures him.





	More to love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsilwenShadewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/gifts).



> Here's the request you wanted hope you enjoy! I know I enjoyed writing this!❤️

(Hux pov)  
(Y/n) and I have been married for three years now. Its the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me and in her opinion I've changed for the better. But I dont really know about that I'm not as skinny as I used to be, but (y/n) says I could never look more handsome than I do now. 

(Regular pov)   
(Y/n) has pampered her husband General Armitage Hux for three years and he has changed for the better she says but he disagrees. He no longer weighs his 165 he now weighs 365! She loves it, him not so much. She has been feeding him the richest and heaviest of foods for those three years. He loves being able to eat whaf he wants and when. But doesn't like not being able to move that well after eating. 

So (y/n) has been out watching the bridge while Hux rests. About an hour later when she returns she finds him laying down with a bunch of containers of food around him and him holding his belly and his eyes are all red and puffy as if he was crying. So she walks up to him and brings him into a hug.

"Armie love whats wrong!? You were fine before I left this morning. What happened!?" She asks worriedly. 

"(Y/n) it's nothing I'm fine!" He responds sadly. 

"Yes Armitage it is something what is it !? You can tell me anything you know that sweetheart!" She says.

"Fine you wanna know whats wrong! I'll tell you ever since we got married you've been fattening me! I still dont know why! I'm so tired all the time and I waddle like a pregnant woman! I used to be skinny and intimidating not I'm fat and unattractive to you that why your gone all the time now!" He answers while crying. 

"Oh my Armie baby! You're extremely attractive and oh so handsome! You've always been that way even more so now! I'm gone all the time to ease your stress of working so your not so tired all the time, and your still very intimidating. When we first got married I was afraid to hurt you cause look at me I'm not skinny by no means but you never cared, you have always thought I was beautiful. I wanted you to look healthy and happy and now you do! I'm very happy that your like this!" She says teary eyed.

They hug and comfort each other she rubs his belly since it hurts him from eating so much. Hux is still crying but not as much. About an hour or two later she helps him waddle to the bathroom to clean up before bed but they're not going to bed since she has a surprise for him and then does so herself. She the leads him to the bed waddling and holds his belly and then once that is done she gets him some dessert. And feeds it to him. 

She feeds him a pie. Once he is about halfway through the pie. "Armie how is you belly you too full to finish this delicious pie I made you?" She teases playfully he laughs and kisses her and she tastes frech silk pie. She licks her lips and he says " no (y/n) my love I'm not too full to finish the pie." She the proceeds to feed him the rest. Once he has finished she straddles his lap(whats left of it at least) and kisses him passionately while rubbing his stuffed belly. "Armie my love you did so well! I love tasting the pie from your lips! Hopefully you enjoyed it?" She asks. 

"Yes my love I love the pie! I'm glad your enjoying it from my lips." He says while laughing.

He grabs her wide hips and hoists her up and to his side so she can cuddle into him. He grabs her hand and places it on his belly while he rubs it himself and she helps and with his opposite hand he begins to rub her belly too . Since she ate some pie too. As she is doing this he begins to fall asleep from all the delicious foods in his belly. She eventually falls asleep too. They cuddle each other through the night. 

At around 8 am they wake up he grabs her and hoists her so she is on top of him. He kisses her passionately. "(Y/n) Thank you for reassuring me that I am handsome this way as well! It helped me get over that fear. I love you very much my darling!" He says sweetly. "Armie your welcome! I love you very much to my handsome big boy!" She answers. They continue to cuddle and kiss. He never thinks badly about his body ever again. They eventually do have a baby and is a chubby red head blue eyed boy like his daddy and she loves it! 

 

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts and requests on tumblr im @kikilovesbwayne


End file.
